


I dare you to...

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Drinking, F/M, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Meg Masters Lives, Megstiel - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Protective Meg Masters, Sassy Meg Masters, Truth or Dare, drunk, supernatral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: Meg hides from Crowley in the bunker and they are all bored... Samuel has the idea of a little game called "Truth or Dare"
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I dare you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jude (Why is your username soooooo complicated!!!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jude+%28Why+is+your+username+soooooo+complicated%21%21%21%29).



Meg sat with Sam and Dean at the big table in the bunker and slowley they all got drunk. It was one of the boring evenings she had experienced here and so they decided to get drunk. At some point Castiel sat down next to Meg and everyone continued to drink in silence.

  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Sam asked at some point to break the silence.  
“Oh are we teenagers again? Truth or Dare, spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven. “She grinned at Cas.  
"I don't think I can take you to heaven for 7 minutes ..." he said a little confused and everyone started to laugh.

  
"OK. Truth or Dare, Cas. "  
"I don't think I understand this game ..."  
“Just choose truth or dare. You understand that quickly. "Said Dean.  
"Oh ... okay ... truth?" Said the angel, still clearly confused.  
"How do you really feel for Meg and remember that you have to tell the truth." Sam said with a grin. Meg smiled. In Sam she had found a true ally. Cas blushed and mumbled:

"Dare please."

"Thats not how it goes! You have to answer! "Dean rolled his eyes while Meg pouted disappointed.  
"Meg, he's playing it for the first time ... Give him a chance." Samuel thought for a moment, then leaned forward and then whispered his task in his ear.  
The angel's face showed his confusion and only when he looked at Meg for a few seconds did he nod.  
Sam grinned broadly.  
"Hey! You have to ask the task out loud! We want to know too, Sammy! "Complained Dean.  
"Nope. Now you have to choose a person and ask her the question `Truth or Dare`." Castiel nodded concentrated and looked at Dean.  
"Dean, Tru-"  
"Dare." Grinned the older clearly drunk. The angel thought for a moment ...  
"I dare you to open a bottle of beer without using your hands."

Meg looks at Cas, while Dean fails again and again. She would never admin it but she has fun.  
Dean made his brother blush when he asked him what the hell is that thing between him and Gabriel. And then Sam asked Meg.

  
"Dare." she smirked.  
"I dare you to kiss a person in this room." _Oh Samuel ..._

She looked at Cas, who had slipped quite close to her. Panic was written on his face. Sighing, she shook her head, barely noticeable, and then quickly placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. He blushed and stuttered:

  
"Oh ... I ... I ... That's not what i expected ... I thought it would be a proper Kiss ... on the lips but .. thats ok." Meg raised a eyebrow.

  
"I could kiss you like in the good old days, Moose," she flirted playfully.

And even before Sam could reply, Castiel pulled her face to him and kissed her. Meg threw an arm around him, perplexed, but the kiss was ended by the angel far too quickly.

He immediately ignored the entire situation. Dean only raised an eyebrow and they played a few more uneventful rounds.  
At some point Castiel had put his arm around Meg and she had leaned against him.

  
A few hours later everyone got a little tired and they decided to end the evening.

Meg was just bringing the glasses into the kitchen when she heard Sam talking to Castiel.  
"Sam, why did you gave me these tasks ... You know I'm not human and im not used to human interactions ..." Cas said quitely, Meg leaned against the door and spied on the conversation.

  
"Cas, Everyone knows that you are in love with Meg. Even Dean accept this. And Meg ... I know Meg has a lot of patience when it comes towards you ... but even she will not wait forever. You have to tell her how you feel. Make a move, Cas, before she's gone. “Meg's heart pounded loudly in her chest and she had to concentrate so that she could hear his answer.

  
"I- I don't feel anything for her. She is just a friend. Like Charlie. Or Kevin. “

Oh, That hurts. Meg took a deep breath, but what he said then caught her off guard.  
"She's a demon. A abdormination. “

_Before she knew it, she was supported by the two of them to get out of the bunker as quickly as possible. She heard both of them calling their names, but she was faster and gone before they could both set foot outside._


	2. ...love me

_The Savehouse ..._

Somewhere nobody wants to live for 7 whole days and still ... MEg was here for almost 2 Weeks... And she is still hurt.

As a demon she is used to Pain or Torture but this ... She would rather get tortured by Lucifer himself than feeling that pain for one more minute.  
Meg hates that Savehouse but its the only one left no one knew about ...

  
She was still being chased by Crowley and should have been lucky to find shelter in the Winchester bunker. But of course she had to screw it up and flee from the chaos in the end. Why was she like that? Why did she always have to flee? She should have stayed in the Bunker... She was a damn demon, one of the first. And now she was crouching in a shabby apartment with no TV connection and she had left her cell phone in the bunker when she run away.

  
Meg threw herself on the sofa, slipped her boots off her feet and took a tattered book from under the covers. She hadn't even taken her angelblade with her ... She was pretty useless without protection.

  
Today she had tried to get weapons nearby. No handguns... Meg could only laugh at the puny metal objects that people called weapons.  
But she hadn't found anything. Not even a New Age store was around.

_Why was she looking for a savehouse here ?!_

  
Meg grabbed the whiskey bottle annoyed and allowed herself another sip, one of many the last few days, when there was a knock on the door. She immediately stiffened. Nobody knew about this place here. Nobody knew she was here. She didn't even order pizza here.  
The Demon took a shallow breath and didn't dare move.   
"You don't need to open the door for me ... I'll do it myself." She heard the nasty voice of Crowley say on the other side of the door just before it jumped off its hinges. She looked the black-haired demon in the face ... the one who really wants to see her dead.  
"Hello Darling!"  
"Fuck off, Crowley." She hissed as she went through all of her options and quickly realized that she was trapped.  
"Ouch. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? "  
"No, but yours." The vein on his temple began to pulsate and she was glad that she had protected this place pretty well with Protection sigils.  
"James ... Could you?" Meg jumped up when a young man just walked into her apartment and began to destroy the protective symbols.  
Meg's tension grew because she knew it was her death sentence.

She sent a quick prayer to Castiel, even if she knew that it would not help ....

Crowley had always loved to take time for his victim and slowly torture her and then kill her, so he tortured her slowly.

And Meg ... Meg was finished with everything.

She had fought and lost.

And she knew that they didn't rely on a quick death.

  
But still ... She was surprised when Castiel showed up and fought Crowley. In the meantime, she tried to free herself from the chair, but all she managed was to tip over and now lie on her side pretty helpless ...

  
_Damn it..._

  
Meg cursed inwardly and tried to find out who of the two was winning.

She could not see how Castiel was doing and so she lay there quietly until the fighting noises suddenly stopped.

A few seconds later she and her chair were lifted up.  
"Meg. Are you okay? ”He asked her as he removed the chains.  
"Where's Crowley?"  
"Gone. He disappeared. The other one... he's dead, ”he said in a neutral tone. Meg got up and looked around. Her entire body ached and it was difficult for her to breathe. Was there anything she wanted to take with her, She has to flee as fast as possible ... But she had no possessions that were important to her ...  
"We have to take care of your wounds," he muttered, looking for a first aid kit in the kitchen cupboards until he found it under the sink. The alcohol bottles rattled everywhere for the past few days and she was a little ashamed of it.  
"Why did you leave?" He asked softly.  
"I don´t need to be somewhere I´m not wanted." Castiel looked at her confused.  
"We all need you. You are important to us. We need your insider knowledge. "  
"Yeah ... Sure." Meg started to clean her wounds ...  
"And ... i need you ..." he muttered and put his hand on hers. Meg bit her cheek to resist the urge to look at him.  
"Yes ... As a friend. I got it. I heard you. You're a Angel, I'm a Demon. There will be no us. It's okay. I will get over this. Please respect that i need some privacy. I will not bother you again. “Castiel studied her for almost a minute.

  
"You are hurt."  
"Oh really Castiel? I couldn't have said. ”She said angrily.  
"No. Not just your body .... Your soul is hurt. And ... And i hurt you ... I-I'm sorry. I-I-I ... “Cas dropped to her knees in front of her and quietly began to clean her wounds.  
"Castiel, stop it ... Castiel ... Cas! “She didn't like how he behaved. Meg wanted old Castiel back. Your Clarence.  
"Cas ... **Clarence!** " He finally looked at her. Panic in his eyes.  
"It's okay. My soul is used to be tortured. I'm a Demon. “Castiel put a hand on Meg's cheek.  
"I'm sorry ... I ... I would never ... ever torture you." Meg looked at him for a minute.  
"What you told to Sam ... Is it true?" He looked at her, embarrassed.  
"I .. I thought it was ... but it's not. The moment you ran past me ... the look on your face ... I think I'll never forget it. I thought i lost you forever. I've been looking for you day and night and no matter where I was ... I could never find you ... Could never feel your presence ... Oh Chuck, how much I missed you. Crowley is still after you. He could have killed you without me noticing. I-I thought i would never see you again. "A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
 _"Clarence, you are a sap._ " She smiled and wiped away the tear. She leaned forward and just before their lips met she mumbled:

  
**_"You'll never lose me, Clarence."_ **

  
And then he closed the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Its finished. Now my depressed ass should work on my other stories that are unfinished... Yes.... I should work on them... but maybe... just maybe ... 1 or 2 more short stories.... maybe.... 
> 
> Leave a name, your personal nightmare and your location in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to this two shot while scrolling on pintrest.   
> I hope you like it and i dont even know why i posted it... i could just send it to jude like always...


End file.
